


connectivity

by gnomeslice



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomeslice/pseuds/gnomeslice
Summary: “Why Pokémon?” Hana asks, pushing her luck. “It doesn’t scream world domination to me.”“A girl needs her hobbies, no?” Sombra answers as if it's that easily.Hana knows better. Nothing is that easy. Not for the two of them, with the lives they lead. But Hana Song isn't one to shy away from a challenge and Sombra is full of surprises.





	connectivity

She stalks her prey silently down the hall, gripping her weapon tightly in her hand. They turn the corner, disappearing into the mess hall, and Hana takes a few quick steps to catch up. She presses herself against the wall of the hall and peers into the mess hall. Yes, her target still has their back to her. This will be an easy elimination.

She takes a breath to steady her nerves and shakes out her arm to ready herself.

In an instant she steps fully into the doorway. The target must hear her footsteps because they begin to turn around. Hana draws her hand back, takes aim, and lets her weapon fly.

The handful of Overwatch agents, each enjoying their morning breakfast, pause in various states of surprise—Fareeha’s coffee stops midway to her lips, Brigitte’s fork loses control of a piece of sausage, Angela freezes in the middle of her sleepy stretch to watch as a tennis ball sails through the air and hits Lena squarely on the forehead.

The look on Lena’s face is priceless, but Hana is more interested in her victory.

“Headshot, yes!” Hana grins, pulling her hand back to her body in a strong fist. “I’m counting that as a verified catch.”

“Wha'd you do that for?” Lena rubs her head, a slight pout on her face. 

“If you were a Pokémon, I would have totally caught you,” Hana explains, chasing after the loose tennis ball. She holds it up to show Lena as if it holds all the answers.

“If I were a what?”

“You’re going to be playing the Pokémon reboot?” Brigitte asks from the table, pointing her fork at Hana. Her eyes are bright and curious.

Brigitte's arrival at the Watchpoint was such a breath of fresh air. The Overwatch veterans are nice people and all, but they’re grossly out of touch with popular culture. The moment Hana realized Brigitte knew want an MMO was they became fast friends. Hana didn't know how much she missed her gaming life until she could talk about it with someone who understood. 

“That’s right.” Hana tosses her ball high into the air and catches it again with a dramatic swipe of her arm. “ _And_ I’ll be playing it before the official release as a promotional beta tester.”

“What?” Brigitte stands from the table, her arms going as wide as her smile. “Hana, that’s so cool!”

“I know!” Hana lets herself be goofy and exited.  For a moment, the world is simple, and she gets to be a girl gushing about a video game. “That’s why I’m practicing. There’s no aim assist in the game. You hit the Pokémon, or you don’t. How embarrassing would it be to not catch a single Pokémon because you whiff every Pokéball?”

“That would be the worst! What starter are you going to choose?”

“Pikachu. Classic. Cute. Cutthroat.” Hana thinks the choice is perfect for her.

“I’m only understanding half of this conversation,” Fareeha mumbles to Angela.

“You’re ahead of me.”

“At least you lot aren’t target practice,” Lena huffs as she joins them at the table. Loudly, she says, “Go on, catch me and forget about me. I see how it is.”

Hana gives Lena a friendly shove as she slides into the chair next to Brigitte who offers a plate of toast. Hana takes a triangle of bread with a thankful smile. 

“Is it true that they’ve been able to integrate some hard-light tech into the holograms?” Brigitte asks.

“That’s what they say.” Hana shrugs as she eats her toast. She’s skeptical of the developer’s promises. “You’re supposed to be able to feel the weight of the Pokéball and stuff. We’ll see if they can pull it off.”

“How many people are in the beta testing?” 

“Only two hundred worldwide,” Hana says this with a bit of pride. 

The invitation to be a beta tester proves that Hana Song is still a respected name in the gaming scene. It was hard to give up her competitive gaming career. Well, actually, it wasn't hard at all. When you have the choice between saving your country and winning at Starcraft... it isn't a choice at all. Hard isn't the right word for it. Disappointing, maybe? Inconvenient? Hana's not sure. It feels childish to morn a personal career when there's so much more at stake on a global scale.

Brigitte raises her eyebrows, showing Hana she understands. “Wow.”

“I know. I’m sure thousands applied.” 

“Then congratulations are in order, Hana.” Angela raises her mug in salute.

Hana warms under the praise. Her head dips in thanks. "I'll be away for a few days, for a promotional event, but if anything happens, my mech can get me back in the fight in no time at all."

"Nonsense," Fareeha shakes her head. "Overwatch will be standing guard. You should enjoy your leave. You certainly deserve it."

"Bring me back a souvenir, though," Brigitte teases.

Hana promises that she will.

* * *

_"Losing my mind waiting for the official kickoff of Pokémon GO Point O at #PokeTech! Hoping to give you guys some great gameplay as soon as I can! @Nintendo #DVaPlays #PokeGoPointO”_

Stepping into Pokémon Tech is like stepping into a retro 16-bit video game. The furniture and displays are square shaped in a pixel-like ornamentation. The crowd is smaller than some of the conventions Hana's attended before. The invitations must have been more selective than she thought. Event spaces spread over three floors. Vendors and promotional booths share a large arena with a gaming center. The main stage faces a seating area that can hold thousands of people. Smaller rooms have been designated for panels and showcases throughout the weekend. Hana has already decided which event's she'll attend. There's a pleasant excitement buzzing in the air.

As she leaves the registration booth, Hana hangs her badge around her neck. She feels the weight of her second persona straighten her spine and stretch her smile. 

She is D.Va. 

There are people she recognizes. Gamers, developers, and fans alike. Hana watches them mingle from her place near the gaming arena. It's strange, how nervous she is. Now that she's here, Hana feels out of place... disconnected. She chastises herself. She hasn't even been out of the game that long. She used to thrive in places like this—used to love them. 

She pulls out her phone and opens a message app. 

_"wish you were here"_

Yuna responds almost immediately.  _"me too. >:[ get me a shirt"_

It makes her smile. 

_"you okay?"_ Yuna adds a second later.

Hana glances around, as if someone could overhear her text-message. 

_"there's so many people. it's loud. busy"_

_"you have your headset on you?"_

_"yes"_ Hana touches the headset around her neck. The noise cancellation feature is one of the most important. A frequent escape from sensory overload.

_"use them, people will think you're listening to music.  
_ _and it's okay to step away and hang out in your room. it's supposed to be fun, don't push yourself into stress"_

_"yeah, i'll try that._  
_it's just  
_ _i'm not sure i belong here anymore"_

_"i get that. it would be weird for me too._  
_but your invitation proves you belong there.  
_ _and remember that this isn't for the press or MEKA. this is for you"_

Hana knows she's right. This trip is the first thing she's done for herself in a long time. Hana is desperate to enjoy it. 

She camps out on a game station on the edge of the arena. The game is simple enough, a play on the old television program that ran back when televisions were a thing. Hana wins every round, for a good half hour. Convention goers come and go, logging into the other stations connected to this bank. Some try to strike up conversation, to which Hana is polite and tactful. Most want to win, to which Hana is ruthless and unrelenting. She sends the losers away with a bright, camera ready smile and an open invitation for a rematch.

Hana notices someone coming up to the control panel next to her. She doesn’t look over, instead focusing on the countdown flashing on the screen. Her finger taps impatiently against the controls as she waits for her challenger. Finally, the game continues. 

_“5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Name that Pokémon!”_

The game begins. Silhouettes of Pokémon flash onto the display with a five second countdown. Hana types the names of each Pokémon as quickly as she can. Each correct answer summons a new picture and adds points to her the score at the top of the screen. 

She’s on a roll, identifying all seven generations Pokémon by shape alone. Her challenger lasts longer than anyone else so far. The silhouettes steadily become more difficult to recognize. Despite her preparation for the Pokemon GO Point O launch, Hana finds herself guessing for the first time since she started. Her luck doesn't last. She can’t name the forty-fifth vague shape that appears on her holoscreen. 

The game over logo flashes an ugly red.

Hana curses under her breath and barely keeps from hitting the surface of the console. Best to lose graciously when there are so many eyes around. 

“Sorry to break your winning streak and all, but no one knows Pokémon like I do.”

The voice is unmistakable. 

It sends a wave of panic through Hana’s body. With all the elegance of a startled cat, Hana jumps clear away from the game station, almost knocking over the stool she was sitting on. 

The spasm draws her competitor’s full attention.

They stare at each other for a long moment.

Overwatch agent Hana Song.

Talon operative Sombra.

Both waiting for the other to break the stalemate. 

It’s Sombra who moves first. She slips off her stool. Her eyes scan the area around them. She’s dressed casually, or at least, less like a mercenary of death. The piping on her bomber jacket’s waist and wrists glow a bright, neon purple. It's the same hue Hana has come to associate with deadly hacking attacks. The shirt underneath is decorated with the logo of a well-known computer company. Her fitted black jeans are tucked neatly into purple boots. 

The most important, or most deceiving, item is the floppy beanie cap that’s hiding the signature cybernetic implants on Sombra’s scalp. 

She could be a normal woman, another fan at a convention—she even has a the badge to match.

Sombra finishes her search of the area, no doubt looking for other Overwatch members. But there are none. Hana is without allies in this arena. Sombra must realize this. Her eyes shift back to Hana and she furnishes her with a slow once over. Then she laughs. The sound is warm and quiet and just a little dangerous. Hana feels all the muscles in her body tense as Sombra steps closer. Hana holds her ground, drawing herself up to her full height. It doesn’t help. Her physical stature is not nearly as powerful as the sheer presence the woman holds. 

Sombra’s eyes are unnaturally vibrant. 

Hana is thrown by how intense the color is. Maybe it’s the proximity. Maybe it’s the game station’s technicolor lighting dancing around them. She wonders if they’re cybernetic too. Caught in their focus, Hana’s skin becomes warm and her arms erupt in goosebumps. 

“ _D.Va, D.Va, D.Va._ ” Sombra singsongs as her smile grows. She puts her hands on her cocked hips. “I didn’t recognize you without your bulky mech.”

It seems calculated to remind Hana of her current defenseless predicament. Hana’s rarely faced an enemy without her mech and in those terrifying moments at least she had her pistol. Today is a completely different set of circumstances. Sombra is larger than life and Hana is vulnerable and unequipped. This woman is deadly with and without a weapon—hell, this woman _is a weapon_. 

“What does Talon want at a video game convention?” Hana demands through her teeth, hiding her nerves behind a practiced bravado.

“Not Talon." Sombra holds up one finger in argument, then points it back to herself. "Just me." 

"Then what do _you_ want?" Hana amends impatiently. 

"Same as you, I imagine.” Sombra holds up her badge as proof. It moves too quickly to see what alias the criminal has printed on it. “Trying to get my hands on the best swag of the season.”

Hana doesn’t believe her. 

Sombra doesn’t seem surprised by this. 

“Walk with me.” She tilts her head towards the main floor in invitation. “People know your pretty face and I don’t want them to know mine.”

Sombra turns and walks away without giving Hana the chance to argue. It takes Hana a couple longs strides to catch up. She keeps a lookout for other Talon agents while they move, cautious of traps or ambushes. Sombra weaves them through the spectators, out of the gaming arena, and into the vendor area. The crowd is much denser here. If Sombra were to give her the slip, there are hundreds of places to hide.

Hana’s hand itches to reach for the MEKA interface on her wrist. It’ll take time for the mech to get to her from where she left it in Gibraltar. And what happens when it arrives? The convention is too populated for combat. If Talon attacked here the number of casualties would be catastrophic. She’ll have to get word to Overwatch as soon as possible. 

“Why are you so tense?” Sombra asks as she considers a rack of patches from various fandoms.

“These people are civilians.” Hana makes a small gesture to the crowd, people perusing booths completely unaware of the threat walking among them. "They don't deserve to be caught in your games."

Sombra rolls her eyes so heavily her head tilts back toward the ceiling. “Good thing I’m here for the Pokémon, not the people.”

"You can't be serious.” 

“But I am.” Sombra reaches into the pocket of her jacket to retrieve an object. When her hand reappears, Hana notices that she’s missing the bright claws that cause Overwatch so much trouble. In their place are neatly manicured nails painted a rich pink. Slim fingers grip a handheld game console that matches the one in Hana’s pocket.

“See? I’m trying to, you know..." A slow smirk spreads across Sombra's face. “Catch ‘em all.”

Hana stares, unconvinced. 

Sombra continues, undeterred.

“Let me enjoy my vacation in peace. I'm doing nothing illegal. There’s no need to call those buffoons at Overwatch.”

Hana’s not sure how that’s possible. Law enforcement agencies across the world are hunting the hacker known as Sombra. Her very existence is feels illegal to Hana.

“I don’t trust you.”

“Smart move, _chica_.” Sombra winks at her, before going back to her browsing.

Hana continues to watch her. She’s confused by how relaxed Sombra is. How easily she blends in to the crowd. She moves through the other convention goers with grace and confidence that Hana's pro gaming handlers would have been proud of. It's unsettling, how normal she looks. Swapping her fully-automatic pistol for a game console? Hana doesn't know what to think.

“Talon gives you vacation days?” Hana asks skeptically, pausing next to Sombra at a booth of posters. She stands close enough to have a semi-private conversation, but the proximity makes her cautious, as if Sombra could strike at any moment. 

“And dental.” Sombra raises her eyebrows and points at a poster in the upper corner of the display. “Look who it is.”

Hana follows her gesture and finds the promotional print for  _Hero of My Storm_. She feels her face heat, not needing a reminder of her awkward attempt to be an actress. Hana makes a dismissive noise, refusing to be goaded. Sombra laughs and graciously moves on from the booth. 

“How did you get an invitation? Or copy of the beta?”

_“Salta a la vista.”_ Sombra sighs dramatically and tucks her console into her jacket pocket. “How do you think?”

“You stole it.”

They find themselves at the end of the vendor booths. Sombra picks an out of the way spot on the far wall and leans against it. She considers Hana carefully. 

“Why ask questions you know the answers to?”

“I need to know that Nintendo isn’t letting just anybody rep their products,” Hana defends herself with a dismissive wave of her hand. 

She needs to know that she is still special.

“Ah,” Sombra crosses her arms over her chest, the smug attitude Hana's seen on the battlefield appearing again, “but I am not just anybody.”

Sombra didn’t earn a place here, she took it.

“No,” Hana concedes quietly, she crosses her arms too. “You’re not.”

She’s the enemy. 

A wanted criminal. 

An internationally hunted cyber terrorist.

A known agent of Talon.

And soon, she'll be a fellow Pokémon trainer. 

“Why Pokémon?” Hana pushes her luck. “It doesn’t scream world domination to me.”

“A girl needs her hobbies, no?” Sombra answers easily.

Is it that simple? Hana isn't so sure. Then again, Sombra didn't say which activity was the hobby. 

“And you? Why Pokémon?” Sombra throws the question back at her. “It does not scream savior complex to me.”

The answer is too personal for Hana to share. The invitation as a beta tester, the opportunity to reconnect to herself again—the Hana before the war, before MEKA, and Overwatch—is too sacred. Trying to explain her identity crisis and emotional attachment to this opportunity would be mortifying. Hana deflects.

She holds out her hand looks at Sombra expectantly. “Give me your handheld.”

Sombra sends her an incredulous look. 

“If gaming is really a hobby, you’ll have a pretty serious user profile on that thing,” Hana explains. “Games downloaded. Achievements earned. All that.”

“You're very aggressive for someone so soft and squishy outside of your mech.” Sombra looks almost impressed as she takes out her handheld and tosses it over.

It's a blessing that she doesn't drop it. Hana boots up the device and joins Sombra against the wall. The woman watches carefully as Hana thumb through her console. 

“You didn't strike me as the RPG type,” Hana admits. She finds a few puzzle and strategy games. Some of the completed titles are notoriously difficult. Hana isn't sure if Sombra's cybernetic enhancements count as cheating or not. 

“My life is a first-person shooter,” Sombra chuckles, her voice low and melodic. “Why would I want to do that in my spare time?”

A small shiver runs up Hana’s spine at the accuracy of Sombra’s words. The warning lights continue to go off in her head, screaming _danger_. She ignores it and continues her browsing. 

“So, what do you think?” 

Hana looks over. Sombra has turns towards her, leaning on one shoulder, hands shoved casually in her jacket pockets. Her eyes are bright with amusement and curiosity. Hana suddenly realizes how close they’re standing together. She quickly turns back to the game in her hands. 

“Do my gamer creds check out?”

They do. From what Hana can see on the console, whoever owns it has been playing it regularly. Of course, Sombra could have stolen this device just like she steals everything else. Hana wants to mention that.

She also wants to enjoy the convention and forget about saving the world for one weekend.

Apparently, so does Sombra, at least in part. Hana wonders if conducting cyber terrorism is as stressful as trying to prevent it. At least Sombra is trying to prove that she's here innocently, right? Handing over her console is a gesture that Hana doesn't take lightly. There's something strangely intimate about letting a stranger look through your profile this way. Hana certainly wouldn't have agreed if the roles were reversed. 

She should call Overwatch.

Ignoring the threat isn't the right call to make. _Service over self_. That's the right call. It doesn't matter what Hana wants, it's her duty to protect people. She walked away from her gaming career to serve. She joined Overwatch to serve. Coming to this convention was a decision she made in a moment of selfishness, to remember her glory days, to live beyond her newfound responsibilities. 

"Give a girl a clue," Sombra huffs, impatient. "We keeping this off the record, or what?"

Hana makes a dismissive noise and hands over the console. She meets Sombra's eyes with more confidence than she deserves to have. “I won't tell Overwatch that you're here, for now, but I’ll be watching you.”

Sombra laughs again, and this time there's a lightness in her shoulders that lets her whole body move with the sound. 

"Then I'll be on my best behavior," she promises with a devilish smile that gives Hana a brand new set of goosebumps. "So what starter are you picking? Come on, we gotta talk strategy here."

This won't end well, Hana knows. Still, maybe for one weekend, she can be selfish.


End file.
